


Make Me Happy

by riottkick



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Noah make out...but they're not in charge.</p><p>Dom!Audrey and Dom!Brooke both dominate their partners at once, and Brooke gets a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Happy

"Strip, Emma. Show our friends how much you love to please me," Brooke smirked, watching as Emma stood up. Taking her time, Emma never took her eyes off of Brooke's. She wanted to please her, because if she disappointed their friends, she was going to get punished later on.

Turning around to face both Audrey and Noah, she saw that they had smirks on their faces. She knew that Brooke was going to reward her tonight for that as she grinned her ass against Brooke's front. Once she was completely naked, Brooke grabbed her by the throat. Pressing her down her lap, she had Emma open her legs to show off her hairy cunt. It was the way Brooke liked it - natural - because either way, she was beautiful.

"God, she's beautiful," Audrey commented, and Noah nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Audrey, Noah." Emma moaned as Brooke slipped her hand down to her pussy. Giving it three rough rubs, Brooke stopped, but kept her hand there. She wanted to tease Emma as much as possible, and Emma knew it.

"Noah loves to please me, would you like to see?" Audrey asked, and Brooke nodded as she slipped a finger into Emma's slick pussy.

Standing up, Noah was quick to take off his clothes. He wasn't going to waste any time, and so he began to pull off Audrey's pants.

"Wait, I've got a better idea for Emma and Noah," Brooke stated, which intrigued Audrey right off the bat.

"Yeah? What would that be?" she asked, eyebrow raised with a smirk showing.

"Them making out, and humping until they both come?" Brooke said, and Audrey began to think about it.

After five minutes of thinking about it, she said, "I like the way you think, Brooke!" Standing up off Brooke, Emma walked over Noah, who was getting up off his knees.

"You guys can start, Em." Brooke said, sitting back in her chair. Emma hated when Brooke called her "Em" for various reasons, and one being it was used when she was getting impatient.

Leaning in, Emma kissed Noah shyly, and Noah kissed her back. Going in a steady motion, the two began making out passionately like they had done it before. Their girlfriends were enjoying this even more when Noah flipped Emma around. Bouncing back on his hard cock, Emma wished she could put it in her, but Brooke wouldn't approve of it. She was very picky, and so Emma was shocked she suggested this

Noah's tip began rubbing against her clit, and he loved that she was already wet. "Fuck," Noah gasped as he trusted harder against Emma. Eyes rolling in the back of her head, she was hoping Brooke would allow them to fuck.

Thankfully, her prayers were answered when Brooke started to speak. "You know, I am very picky when it comes to Emma. But if it's okay with you, Audrey, I kinda wanna see them fuck?"

"Holy shit, yes. I want to see this as well,"

Audrey handed Noah a condom, and he quickly put it on. He didn't want to waste any time, and so he sat down on the couch next to Brooke. Without words, Emma got on top of him. Slipping onto his cock, Noah made sure she got on it softly. He didn't want to accidentally hurt her, because he cared.

"Fuck, Audrey, come and look how hot this is," Brooke said as Emma began to slowly move up and down on Noah's cock.

"How does her pussy feel, Noah?" Audrey asked, smacking Emma's ass cheek. Which caused Emma to whimper, and Brooke grabbed a hold of her neck.

"You say 'thank you' after she touches you, understand?" Brooke asked sternly, still holding on to Emma's neck.

"Thank you, Audrey!" she moaned as Noah began to slam his hips as he met her's.

"First one to come doesn't get to pick out the movie for aftercare," Audrey smirked at Brooke.

Emma tried her hardest to hold it, and with each thrust, it became harder than before. Noah on the other hand, was able to control his orgasms. Since Audrey focused on training him to hold until command.

"I'm gonna come!" Emma screamed out as she threw her head back, and Brooke let go of her neck so she could breathe.

Emma felt it rush through her body as she rode Noah's cock, not even bothering to stop. She knew that Noah still had to come, so she kept going. After her orgasm died down, she got off of him. Getting on her knees, she began to tease the tip of his cock. Sucking hard, but gentle, Emma didn't dare breathe until she felt as if he was on edge.

Removing her mouth from his cock, she began to stroke his cock hard. "Fuck, that's amazing...I'm close," he moaned, looking into Emma's eyes, and as soon as she licked his tip, he began to come.

She kept stroking his cock, not stopping until he was done. Once he was completely done, they both got up to clean up.

"So since you won, baby, what would you like to watch?" Audrey asked, giving her boyfriend a kiss on his forehead. He smiled at her before answering her question.

"Taken?" Noah questioned, and everyone nodded in agreement.

As soon as everyone was in their pajamas, Audrey put the movie in. They were all equally excited to cuddle and watch the movie together. It had been a while since the last time they've done something like this.

Emma was already on the verge of falling asleep, so they let her go to sleep. Of course, she was cuddled up to Brooke, and Noah was cuddled up to Audrey. "I had so much fun today, thank you for inviting us over, Audrey." Brooke smiled, and Audrey smiled back at her.

"No problem, we needed to catch up anyway," she said, wiping her drowsy eyes. By now, they were all tired, so Noah decided they could watch the movie the next day. It was just too much to watch it now, especially since they didn't want to strain their eyes.

Today was a good night.


End file.
